A New Hero
by UlimateSwordsman
Summary: A mysterious emeny comes to kill Lloyd. At the same time, a mysterious person comes to Lloyd...RATED FOR SWEARING AND FUTURE EVENTS!
1. Chapter 1:The Begining of the end

Disclaimer: TOS and all of its amazing characters, themes, etc all belong to Namco. I am not profiting from this story or benefiting in any way, shape or form. Any new themes, plots, characters, and general is creativity from me. Isn't that great? Just Kidding.

A New Hero

Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

It has been 3 years after the revival of the Giant Kharlan Tree. It is unknown to the world what the new name of the tree is so people still call it by it's former name. This is story starts at Lloyd's house.

-Lloyd's home-  
Lloyd wakes up to the sounds of fire and fighting. He sees that his home had been engulfed by fire! He grabs his swords and jumps out the window. Outside when he lands he sees 2 strange characters a half-elf and a human. The Human says, "Give us that exsphere NOW!"

Lloyd replied, "No way! You will never get this!"

The half-elf said, " Choice……None…….Kill…."

The half-elf draws his weapon a axe and the human puts on his knuckles. The human charges and sends a punch at Lloyd. Lloyd uses guardian just in time and counters with Beast sending the human far back. The half-elf attacks Lloyd with Axe Rain the half-elf's version of Sword rain. Lloyd blocks the move. Lloyd counters with Fierce Demon Fang, but the half-elf jumps on Lloyd's sword and jumps and does Falcon Crest. Lloyd exhausted by the move barley standing falls down. Lloyd said, "What that's my move….ughhhh…"

Lloyd falls on the ground. The human and half-elf get ready to finish him off….. Then as the weapons just touch Lloyd's neck a sword blocks it. They see that a hooded boy in black with black hair. Then he charges up a spell and said, " By the power of heaven and fire call upon thee ULTRA FLARE! Flares from the sun come out and go through heaven making it more powerful and light and fire based. They collide with the human and half-elf for a instant KO and making a explosion. When it clears Lloyd and the black clothed boy are gone.  
A/N: Well I don't care if u flame it this is my 1st story anyway well I'll try 2 think of something better next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2:Regrouping

Chapter 2: Regrouping

At a mysterious place Lloyd wakes up. He sees the person who saved him. "Hey, why did you save me?

The person turns around to Lloyd. " It's useless to explain, get up, we have to find your friends."

"Who are you?"

"You'll learn in time let's go, Genis and Raine should be in Meltokio along with everyone else."

The Rehiards appear from the sky, Lloyd and the person jump on them go off.

-Quick Jump-

"Lloyd! You made it!" Genis saw Lloyd coming into town. Everyone gets together and talks for a while.

They camp out in the outskirts of town.

"Tell me, who are you?" Lloyd asks the person .

"Fine, I'll tell you. I am Matt, a knight for the king, I have got you all together to tell you something, Mithos has come back from the dead.

Everyone stares at Matt in disbelief. Lloyd draws his sword. "How do we know you aren't lying?"

Matt shoots a flare. "Look behind you!"

The flare hits a person behind Lloyd. It burns his covering to reveal Yuan.

"Damn you…,Prepare to die!" "Judgment!" The blasts hit everyone across the field Lloyd and Matt dodge the light.

"Get ready Lloyd." Lloyd charges and uses Hunting Beast. Yuan jump and nails Lloyd in the head with his Swallow . Matt jumps and uses Light Spear to knock Yuan off Lloyd.

"Keep your guard up!"

Matt charges at Yuan and uses Hell Pyre. Yuan gets knocked to the ground and Matt points his sword at Yuan's neck.

"Why did you attack us?"

"Because you deserve to die!"

Matt grabs Yuan by the neck and throws him across the field.

"I should go now....see you again.."

Matt shoots out red wings and flies away.

A thought runs through Lloyd's mind. _What the fuck? How does he have wings?_

A/N: WAsn't that great? I put a swear at the end of the chapter. Well, Review!


	3. Chapter 3:Know your Enemies

Chapter 3: Know your ememies

A/N: If you haven't figured it out Matt is me. I'm trying to decide how the wording for when the characters talk.

-Lloyd POV-

We went on our rheiards to find Matt. Genis, Raine, Zelos, and I all thought he was telling us less than what he really knew. All of a sudden a thunderball hits our rheiards and we go flying down. We seemed to have crashed by Hima. When I woke up, the half-elf who destroyed my house was standing right in front of me.

Half-elf: Death.....Lloyd.....

I woke up everyone so we can fight him together.

Lloyd: You won't kill me without a fight!

Genis used Dreaded Wave to stop him from advancing toward us. I used Twin Tiger Blade to knock him down. Zelos started slashing him like a jackass.

Half-elf: Turn.....mine......puppet.....

The Half-elf drew his weapon, a lance this time. He aimed a stab at me but I guarded just in time. Then he stabbed me in the balls. (Ouch!)

I countered with Sword Rain: Beta. I missed most of it but got the last 2 hits. Then he hit me with Beast.

Half-elf: No..... time........Mithos....returned....

The Half-elf disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Lloyd: Damn, I almost got him.

Genis: Looked like he got you.

Lloyd: Fuck you, Genis!

Zelos: Come on, we have to fix the rheirards.

Red feathers drop down from the sky. I see Matt drop to the ground.

Lloyd: Matt! Tell us everything you know, we know you're keeping something from us.

Matt: In time, but before I tell you, you must fight Mithos. Kratos tells me your sword skills are good enough to fight him in his new form. Well, I must be going now.

Lloyd: Wait! How do you know Kratos?

I see him fly away. I know what I must do now....

A/N: It's a little better than my other chapters well, Review!


End file.
